powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Ortiz
"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!" Rose Ortiz is the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger. She is a Mensa level genius with an encyclopedic knowledge regarding almost any subject, from geography to the Overdrive equipment. As she herself states, she's "never wrong."Things Not Said Biography Before joining the team she was building a robot in a University lab in London, as well as writing a paper on Advanced Nuclear Robotics Science, and at Harvard she took a year in Ancient Universal Legends. She also claims she learned how to translate morse code by the age of four. Despite her high intelligence, she shows a highly casual nature and is often found chewing something. She is also a highly dangerous fighter, defeating Mig on her own in One Fine Day and doing the same with Miratrix and one of Kamdor's monsters in Pirate in Pink. Growing up so quickly because of her high intelligence, (even skipping most of grade school, starting college at eight years old), Rose didn't have much of a childhood. She set her sights on increasing her knowledge to an extensive amount, partially because as a little girl she never felt unique or special in any way. It's her experiences as a Ranger that teach her that she's special, that she has friends who care about her, and that she can let loose once in a while and enjoy herself, even while having to save the world. She was once transformed into a pirate, Rosie the Bold, and ended up bonding with the spectre of the pirate Brownbeard; she keeps it a secret that she loved being a pirate''Pirate in Pink. Rose mixed zord based technology with the Sentinel Sword to create a new armor, but stated it was not safe for humans''Things Not Said. Her new armor would later be used by Mack Hartford as his Battlizer, making him the Red Sentinel Ranger. At the end of the series, Rose, knowing intelligence is something to be proud of, decides to go back to teaching. Her genetic power is invisibility, her primary weapon is the Drive Geyser, and she drives the Sub and Shovel Driver Zords. Super Megaforce Rose and the other Overdrive Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Pink Overdrive Ranger - Defender Vest= Arsenal *Defender Vest *Transtek Armor }} Ranger Key The '''Pink Overdrive Ranger Key' is Rose’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Overdrive Ranger. Notes *Unlike other Overdrive Rangers, whose main weapons are themed after parts of an engine, Rose's Drive Geyser is a minimized version of her Zord. *Her given name was once used as the second possible English name of Momoko (Pink Mask), who is the Pink Ranger from the 1987 Super Sentai Series, Hikari Sentai Maskman. *"Rose" is French and German for "Pink". *She was originally planned to be the last Pink Ranger in franchise history when Disney discontinued the franchise after RPM. Now she is the last Pink Ranger of the Disney Era and the first Pink Ranger of the Saban Brands Era is Mia Watanabe. *She is the second ranger to have the power possession of Invisibility as the first was Tommy Oliver from the Dino Thunder series. See Also References Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Ranger 5